


Gemini

by Christywalks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Chinese Language, Gen, actual word count:26000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“警方已经拘留的两名不明嫌犯里有女性吗？尤其刚生育完并且失去自己孩子的女性？”</p>
<p>“并没有，”Rossi摇了摇头，“两名不明嫌犯是一对双胞胎，兄弟。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

“Reid，到我办公室来一趟。立刻。”

当联邦调查局行为分析部门主管Aaron Hotchner从办公室门后走出来时，坐在下面办公区的各位小组成员们满心以为他会叫所有人前往会议室集合，然而Hotch只说了这么一句就重新回了办公室。在所有人的瞩目中，被单独点到名的Reid挠了挠后脑勺的卷发，非常坚定地无视了邻桌Prentiss的挤眉弄眼，抬腿走向Hotch的办公室。

“找我有什么事？”等Reid推开Hotch那扇从来没关紧过的办公室门之后，他才意识到Rossi也坐在Hotch的办公桌前，两个人之间办公桌可怜的一点空位上摆满了各种文件和照片。

“我觉得我们得到咖啡桌上继续进行，或者去会议室，你的办公桌实在摆不下。”在Hotch回答之前，Rossi率先提议到。

Hotch朝咖啡桌点了点头，站起身和Rossi一同收拾起来，却不慎将一份材料碰落在地，Reid赶紧走过来帮忙捡起。在起身的时候他扫了一眼手里的文件，立刻认定自己从没见过这几张犯罪现场的照片。

“我们有新案子了吗？为什么只叫我一个人过来？”

“先坐下。”Rossi朝Hotch办公室里鲜有人问津的沙发撇撇头，率先坐了下来。Reid也照做，但眼睛一直盯在摆在咖啡桌的文件上。

“可以算是有了新案子。”Hotch在就坐后终于开口了，“密歇根州弗林特市在过去的三个月里接连发生了五起八到十岁女童被绑架后谋杀的案子，关于这五起案子的资料全都在这里——”

“为什么我们直到现在才被叫过去？”Reid插嘴问道。

Hotch给了他一个眼神。“因为首先我们没有被邀请；其次在第五起案子发生后弗林特市警署锁定了不明嫌犯，并且在今天凌晨将他们抓获。”

“那让我们过去是做什么？还有为什么你只把我叫了进来，Morgan他们呢？”

“因为警方是在离第六名女童失踪不远的地方将不明嫌犯抓获的，但现在已经过去几个小时了，他们仍然没能让他们之中的任何一人开口，不得不求助行为分析小组。至于为什么我只单独告知你这些，是因为我们这次的需要低调。弗林特市警署非常抵触调查局的介入，我们之所以会被叫过去是因为受害女童之一的父亲是一位密歇根州商界极有影响力的人物，并且是州长的私人好友。他认为警方人员办事不力，并直接找到州长向调查局求援。局长不希望我们和当地警署的关系搞得太过僵硬，所以这次我们没法出动全体小组。我们这次仅以专家的身份出动，协助弗林特市警方制定对不明嫌犯的审讯方案。至于有没有机会亲自审讯不明嫌犯……这个可能还需要我们到达之后再同警署方面协商。”

“好吧，但为什么是我？”Reid再次提出疑问，“审讯并不是我的专业，你和Rossi才是这里的审讯专家，而Morgan和Prentiss，甚至JJ都比我的经验更多表现更好。”

“因为我们的不明嫌犯之一患有极其严重的精神分裂症，而在小组当中你对这一病症了解最深接触最多，而且你面对患有此症的病人时更能切身处地理解他们的想法。我和Rossi一致认为由你来负责这一位不明嫌犯最好不过，我们两个则会负责另一位。”Hotch严肃地盯着Reid 的双眼。“你能做到吗？”

Reid神吸一口气，点了点头。“我能。”

“很好。”Hotch 再次站起身，“收拾一下东西，不要对Morgan他们透露太多，二十分钟后出发。”

***

Reid拖在最后一个上了飞机，机舱门刚在他身后合拢机身就开始微微颤抖起来，而另外两人早就在他们一贯讨论的四人位置上坐好了。这还是他头一次看到行为分析部门这架专机竟然会这么空荡，也是第一次意识到少了Morgan、Prentiss还有JJ的存在，Hotch看起来更严肃沉默了，就连一向和蔼可亲的Rossi也变了个样子。座位之间的桌子上又一次被各种文件和Hotch笔记本堆满，两个人似乎刚刚结束一场讨论，一起朝Reid抬起头来。

“侧写师的求知欲真不是一般的强烈。”Reid赶在Hotch开口询问他为什么这么晚才到之前率先回答，“JJ甚至用剥夺我探望我教子的权利来威胁我。”

Rossi翘起嘴角。“我相信等你带点密歇根州的特产回去，给他们每个人买上一大杯咖啡，再把这个案子从头到尾讲一遍之后他们会原谅你的。”

“好了，我们时间不多，还是先来看看案子。”Hotch开口打断Rossi的调侃，但从他的表情来看，他并没有对Reid的迟到感到不满，于是Reid在Hotch对面安心坐下，拿起放在他面前的第一份文件夹。“虽然警方已经拘留了凶手，但我们还是应该按照行为分析的方法从头来一遍，不要被其他人的看法误导。”

“好。”Reid点点头，翻开手里的文件夹，在看到犯罪现场无比血腥残忍的照片时皱起眉头。机舱里的三个人不约而同沉默片刻，过了几秒钟Hotch才再次开口：

“你手里的资料照片属于弗林特警方发现的第一位遇害人，九岁的Erika O’Brien，三个月前被人于弗林特市一处废弃停车场里发现，当时距离她失踪已经过去了一周的时间，法医断定她的死亡时间是失踪三十小时之后。但是Erika并不是这对不明嫌犯的第一位受害者，警方于两周后发现了另一具遗弃在停车场的尸体，发现时尸体已经高度腐烂，死亡时间比Erika要早两周。之后弗林特警署一共在市区和郊区的三个停车场内发现了另外三具尸体。”

“尸体被发现的时候就是这个样子，受害人的肠子被扯出来绕在脖子上？但法医报告上显示受害人死于肺部塌陷导致的呼吸衰竭，Erika的两根肋骨被折断了，断裂的肋骨刺穿了她的肺部导致死亡……其他几位受害者也是这样？”

“是的，每位受害人都在生前经受过不同程度内脏受损，并且全都出现了肋骨处骨折或者淤伤，但是将受害人肠子取出全部是死后行为。”Hotch回答道。

“法医认为受害人在生前受到了极其痛苦的折磨，尤其考虑到受害人的年龄。说实话，我也不明白为什么会有人这么对待几个不到十岁的小女孩。”Rossi摇了摇头。

“但是法医并没有找到性侵的痕迹，说明要么这五起绑架谋杀与性无关，要么不明嫌犯是性无能，而将受害人腹部剖开扯出肠子满足了他的性幻想。”Reid若有所思地挠了挠下巴，“如果这是性幻想，那么这种性幻想非常独特具体，如果不明嫌犯曾经这样做过或者有类似的举动，他们很有可能会出现在我们的数据库里面。”

“前提是不明嫌犯将这种性幻想施加在人的身上，如果他们之前只是对着动物，甚至充气娃娃这样做，很少有人会举报这种行为。”

“另外我有一点很疑惑，不明嫌犯对受害人的这一系列行为真的代表了折磨吗？我知道这话问出去我大概会被愤怒的家长和警察撕成碎片，但在受害人死后才剖开腹部这一行为并不属于折磨的一部分。不明嫌犯并没有像BTK杀手那样严格遵循绑架-折磨-杀害这一流程，如果他愿意，他完全可以在受害人生前完成这一项。在死后把受害人的把肠子扯出来绕在脖子上，这让我不得不多想，这种行为充满了仪式感，就好像——”

“在子宫里的婴儿被脐带绕颈？”Hotch接上他的话。

“是的。”Reid用力点点头，“警方已经拘留的两名不明嫌犯里有女性吗？尤其刚生育完并且失去自己孩子的女性？”

“并没有，”Rossi摇了摇头，“两名不明嫌犯是一对双胞胎，兄弟。”

“双胞胎？”Reid的眼睛瞪得更大了，“能确定是同卵还是异卵双胞胎吗？——有不明嫌犯的照片吗？”

Hotch递给他另一份文件，扉页就是两名不明嫌犯在警署拍摄的拘留档案照。这两张照片乍看上去非常不同，档案里两个同年同月同日生的男人看起来却像是差了五六岁，其中一个显然被时光所优待，仅在鬓角处有些许灰白，即便面临一级谋杀指控却无法改变习惯性扬起的眼角；另一个在双眼之下已经有了厚重的眼袋，下巴虽然刮得很干净，但仍然能看到几处被漏掉的胡茬。除此之外他的直视镜头目光呆滞，仿佛不明白自己正在做什么。然而即便有这么多不同之处，Reid仅仅扫了一眼就下定结论：

“他们是同卵双胞胎。”

看Hotch和Rossi的表情，他们两个应该早就知道这个消息了，但Rossi还是笑眯眯地问：“你是怎么知道的，天才小子？”

“从他们的脸形，眼睛的形状和距离，额头的比例，虹膜的眼色和结构……各种各样的地方。同卵双胞胎因为分享相同的染色体组，所以相似度远胜过异卵双胞胎或者亲兄弟。这两位不明嫌犯虽然看上去差别很大，但他们的本质轮廓是一样的。”

“还有……？”看到Reid深吸一口气，Rossi继续笑着追问。

“你们提到过不明嫌犯之一患有精神分裂症，而精神分裂症在目前普遍认为是具有遗传基因的病症，病理基因位于第五条染色体上，同卵双生的患病率高达百分之七十点六，异卵双生的患病率只有百分之十七点一。”

“然而这对双胞胎兄弟之间只有一人患病。”

“精神分裂除了先天基因之外，有些也需要后天环境刺激，也许那位没患病的只是比较幸运而已。事实上对于这个问题还有另外一种回答，同卵双胞胎之间的基因也不一定完全相同。在胚胎发育的早期双方的胚胎会发生体细胞突变，也就是所谓的复制误差，这种突变虽然不能传递给下一代，但会造成同卵双胞胎的基因不同，而一对双胞胎会平均携带三百五十九个遗传差异。前一段时间有项研究表明——”

“好了，我们还是先回到受害者身上来，一会再讨论不明嫌犯。”Hotch及时刹住开始远离主题的Reid，“我们还没有讨论不明嫌犯绑架受害人的手法。”

“哦，好的，对不起。”Reid立刻在嘴上做了个拉链的动作。

“五名受害人当中有三名是在同保姆一起时失踪的，其他两名是跟随父母外出，他们被绑架的地点都不相同，有大型购物商城，加油站，公园……父母和保姆们对于受害人失踪时的描述也都极为一致：他们只是忙了几秒钟自己的事情，看了一下手机短信，或者和遇见的熟人说了几句话，在他们身边几步远的孩子就不见了。而在绑架案发生后，他们虽然全都在电视上进行了呼吁，但并没有接到索要赎金的电话，不明嫌犯也没有和他们进行任何联系。当然，在受害人的尸体被发现后警方因此断定不明嫌犯的意图并非绑架而是虐待和谋杀。”

“即便在购物商城和加油站也没有监控探头拍下任何有用线索，或者有人看到任何形迹可疑的人吗？”

“没有，不明嫌犯很准确地避开了监控探头，而公园里有人告诉警方说他们曾见过一个牵着狗的陌生男人在那天下午经过，但事后证明那只是一位新搬过来的邻居。此外除了每天下午都会出现在公园的那位受害人之外，其余四位的绑架地点都是随机的。”

“这说明不明嫌犯的目标也是随机的，或者说他们一直在跟踪受害者，一直等到他们监护人注意力最不集中的时候才实施了绑架？”

“这并不好说，但我倾向于随机作案，而 Dave不这么认为。”

“并不是说我认为他们一定是预谋作案，Aaron，”Rossi摇了摇头，“而是我认为在我们确定双胞胎搭档之间究竟谁是主导之前，一切对犯罪手法的分析都是不可靠的。双胞胎之间关系再怎么好，也是从娘胎里开始竞争的，他们之间必定有一个人处于主导地位，但问题在于究竟是心智正常身为外科医生的弟弟还是常年患有精神分裂症生活都不能自理的哥哥？究竟是谁在帮谁完成他的性幻想，还是说这是他们共同的幻想？这些在我们亲自审讯他们之前都不得而知。”

“我同意Rossi的观点。这五起案件的作案手法上有着非常明显的矛盾，绑架和抛尸的手法太过老练，但谋杀的手法却血腥且混乱无章，而且我搞不明白为什么受害人的胸部会有那么多淤伤。他究竟对她们做了什么？”

“这些都是我们落地后才能解决的问题，而且事实上，我不是很确信我们能得到回答。”Hotch叹了口气刚想说什么，放在桌上的手机突然响了，他说了句抱歉立刻接了起来。

“Hotchner探员……是，长官，我明白了。是，我们会尽力。”半分钟之后他放下手机，又长叹一口气。

“怎么了？”Rossi关心地问道。

“是局长的电话。”Hotch用一只手撑住额头，“那位受害人的父亲找来了全美国最有名的律师团之一，并且‘建议’我们，一定要给双胞胎之中未患精神分裂症的那一位定下主犯的罪。很显然律师团告诉这位父亲，如果最终主犯是那位精神分裂患者，那么他很可能会被重新送回精神病院，并不需要在监狱服刑，甚至可以借精神分裂的借口宣判无罪。很显然他不希望这两位之中的任何一位余生过得太舒坦，我相信他如果有这个能力，甚至会让州法院恢复密歇根州的死刑。”

“你有没有告诉局长，行为分析部门并不负责……这样的定罪？”

“局长当然知道，但他不愿冒这种风险得罪一州州长，所以他建议我们谨慎行事，一切听弗林特市警署方面的安排，不要回答任何媒体的任何问题，更不要轻易给出侧写。”

“他们的确知道还有一个小女孩正被藏在某个角落里瑟瑟发抖对吧？现在可是十一月份。”Reid有些不可思议地喃喃说道。

“只能说有些人在被悲伤和愤怒冲昏头脑的时候会做傻事。”Hotch摇了摇头，“但无论如何，我们只要做好本职工作，尽全力找回那个小女孩就好。如果出了任何事情，我会承担一切责任，你们放下心吧。”

Reid和Rossi对视一眼，一起点了点头。三个人再次陷入沉默之中，Reid侧过脸看向舷窗外一成不变的淡蓝天空，微微闭上眼睛。

***

当Hotch将联邦调查局标配黑色SUV在离弗林特市警署将近半个街区的路边就停下时，Reid已经能感到现场一触即发的巨大压力。警署所在的整条街道已经被围的水泄不通，除了在这种时候一定会出现的各种媒体车，现场还聚集了弗林特市前来为第六名失踪女童Tracy Lawson祈福的几百名群众。还没等行为分析小组的三名成员从车内走出，现场的记者就仿佛嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼一样疯狂地朝他们涌过来。早在车上Hotch就嘱咐过这次绝对不能乱说话，无论谁问什么都一定要闭上嘴，甚至连 “无可奉告”都不要说。三个人统统闭着嘴在媒体群里艰难地像警署门口的方向挤过去，时不时被话筒和镜头戳在脸上。当Reid十分钟后终于钻进警署大门时，他感觉刚才这短短的二百米的难度比小学那次出尽洋相的体育课测试还要让他崩溃。

然而进入警署之后情况并没有变得多好，因为整个警署也像外面一样乱成麻蜂窝，他们三个人在门口站了足足五分钟都没有人过来接待，甚至没人抬起头看他们一眼。在他和行为分析小组外出办案的这十年里Reid还从被这么对待过，Rossi倒是一脸淡定，仿佛被人忽视排挤是家常便饭。Hotch皱着眉头又等了半分钟，和身旁的Rossi耳语了几句，突然拨开挡在他们面前乱哄哄的人群径直朝着警监办公室走了过去。若不是条件不允许，Reid真想笑出来，因为Hotch平时不显山不露水一旦有需要就火力全开的气场成功让半个警署的人都停下来看向他。，等Hotch再次带着警监从办公室内走出来时，所有人都安静下来。

“各位，”一个看起来五十多岁年纪，穿着廉价西装，领口上还带着咖啡渍的白人男性清了清嗓子，朝警署内其他人开口了，“这位是联邦调查局……什么小组来着？”

“行为分析小组。”Hotch声音淡然地回答。

“哦，行为分析小组的探员，他们应州长的邀请前来‘帮助’我们。”对方故意在帮助这个词上着重停顿了一下，但Hotch只是点点头，伸手叫Reid和Rossi过来，等他们在他身旁站定才开口：

“我是特别探员Aaron Hotchner，这两位是特别探员David Rossi以及Reid博士。我想在此提前说明，我们绝对不会干涉你们对本案的任何调查与后续发展，仅仅作为专业人士为审讯提供帮助和建议。联邦调查局绝没有干涉这起案件的意思，如果你们愿意，我们的出现不会记入任何档案。”

Hotch说完这番话之后屋子里更安静了，Reid飞快地扫视了一圈在下面或站或坐的警探和巡警们，挑出了几个看起来对Hotch态度还算宽容的人。这次案子用孤立无援来形容他们也不为过，Reid打定主意寻求任何可能的帮助。

“Finnlock警监，如果可以的话，我们想先和Tracy Lawson的家人谈一谈。”没等到回复，Hotch直接转向弗林特市警署的警监。对方给了他一个眼神，指了指自己的办公室，Rossi和Reid也跟上。四个人来到相对封闭的办公室之后Finnlock连刚才装出来的态度都挂不住了，一转身直接一拳砸在自己的办公桌上。

“我们已经抓到那两个狗娘养的了，不需要外人对我们的案子指手画脚！”Finnlock扯着脖子喊了一声，Reid努力不让自己躲避他吐沫星子的动作太明显。然而Hotch挺直脊背站在他对面纹丝不动，声音也是一如既往的温和低沉，但Reid必须承认，他最怕的就是这种Hotch，看来弗林特警署外加这个警监真的把他气得不轻。

“Finnlock警监，这事如果轮到我来做决定的话，我们绝对不会此时此刻出现在这里。这个案子是你们的，受害人和家属都是你们的市民，捉住凶手的也是你们的警探们，如果没有那个在华氏四十度仍然不知所踪的小女孩，我们根本不会丢下手头上百件无比紧急的案子跑到这里来。但问题在于我们已经来了，而你们还没找到她，所以我们为什么不一同摆出执法机关在纳税人心里该有的姿态，让这个小女孩的家长安心，也给其他受害人的亲属一个交代？还是说你们更愿意让‘本地警署与调查局矛盾纷纷，第六名女孩终成执法机关办事不力的受害者’这种消息登上第二天所有报纸的头条？如果真出了这种事，那么联邦调查局的名声的确也会被抹黑，但我们已经习惯被各种媒体抹黑了。可是等我们离开这里回匡蒂科之后，一直要留在这里接受谴责的人还是你们。所以怎么样，警监，你是否愿意接受我们的帮助？”

Finnlock等着满是血丝的眼睛看着Hotch，过了好久才像是被击败一样垂下头来。“你们赢了，探员们。我仍然不希望你们出现在这里，但我的确更关心 Tracy。好吧，你们想干什么。”

“首先我们需要你手下的一名警探向我们详细讲述一下这个案子最新的进展，其次我们需要和Tracy的家人好好谈一谈。”

“可以。Gomez警探会和你们——”

“抱歉，Hotch，警监？”Reid突然举手打断Finnlock的话，“如果可以的话，可以让我们来自己选择警探吗？”

Finnlock狐疑地看了他一眼，不情愿地点点头。

“那位坐在第二排第三列办公桌旁，微胖，黑色短发，面色红润的警探叫什么？”

Finnlock思考了几秒才回答。“Sam Connery。”然后他绕过行为分析小组的三个人，打开办公室门朝外面喊了一声：“Connery！进来一下。”

片刻之后Reid刚才提到的那位警探走了进来。“怎么了，头儿？”

“Sam，接下来这三位探员就由你来负责了。先给他们找间空的房间尽量满足他们的要求，有什么事向我汇报。”

“好的，几位探员请跟我来。“Hotch对Finnlock警监点了点头，跟在Connery身后离开警监办公室。另外两个人落后几步，Rossi用手肘戳了戳Reid，小声问道：

“你为什么选了这一位？”

“刚才在Hotch说话的时候他是最耐心听的一个，脸上的表情也很赞同，我猜他并不像其他人那样抵触我们。再加上他左手无名指戴着婚戒，办公桌上摆着两个看起来和受害人年龄相近的女孩的照片，我认为他的婚姻状况应该很不错，而且有两个年龄相仿的女儿，更让他和受害人的家属感同身受。他肯定会尽自己可能帮助我们，如果需要，我觉得我们完全有能力让他干出一些违背警监命令的事。”

Rossi笑着瞥了一眼，而Hotch正好回过头来给了Reid一个“你别以为我不知道你干了什么”的表情。Connery警探带着他们左拐右拐，最后竟然来到警署的茶水间。

“抱歉，探员们，”Connery从角落里拖出两把椅子放在小餐桌旁边，“但是你们可以看到，现在整个警署已经人满为患了。大家都很关心仍然没被找到的小Tracy，很多人自发来到这里想要出一份力，我们不得不把一间审讯室拿出来当做志愿者报名的地方，再加上Tracy的父母正在我们唯一一间待客室里，恐怕你们只能在这里办公了。”

“没关系，我们只需要一个能放下材料的地方，还有一块证物板。”

“证物板我找不到……不过放在那边的白板可以吗？”Connery从角落里拿出一块看上去好久没用过的白板，竖在储物柜旁边的墙上。“原来我们都拿这个给轮值的兄弟们传递信息，但最近好久没用过了。”

“多谢你，Connery警探。如果可以的话，能给我们详细讲述一下你们是怎样锁定不明嫌犯的身份以及抓住他们的吗？”

“不明嫌犯？”

“不明犯罪嫌疑人的简称。如果你愿意，也可以用嫌疑人来称呼他们。”

“好吧……我们在第四具尸体被发现后，根据女孩们失踪地点以及尸体被发现的地点画出了大致重合的区域，其中就包括Langsman兄弟上班的医院以及入住的疗养院，在那之后我们加大了巡逻和排查力度，几乎每隔五百米就有一位警察，很快就发现Steve Langsman经常在深夜前往疗养院，符合我们推断的抛尸时间。在那之后我们的便衣一直在跟踪他，尤其在Tracy失踪之后就没有让他从我们的视线中离开过。终于在今天凌晨左右，Steve的哥哥Will突然从疗养院跑了出来，出现在离Tracy被绑架的地方不到四分之一英里的距离，而且手里拿着Tracy消失时头上戴的毛绒帽。我们当场将他抓获，并且在同时逮捕了Steve把他们一起带回了警署。从那之后我们就一直在搜查他们的住处和工作单位，找和他们有关的每个人谈话，但一直都没能找到Tracy。”

“一起是什么意思？在被抓捕之后兄弟二人有交流过吗？”

“这个当然没有，我们怕他们串供，所以他们是一前一后到的警署，也被关押在分别的审讯室里。”

“很好。”Hotch点了点头，“现在我们需要和Tracy的家人谈一谈。”

“为什么还要和他们谈？”Connery不解地问道，“我觉得那对夫妇已经把他们知道的一切都告诉我们了。”

“我们有一套系统的方法，能够得到更多的信息。还有一点我想确认一下，Connery警探，之前五位受害人都是距离他们被绑架三十六至四十小时之后被害的吗？”

“是的。”

“Tracy Lawson是昨天下午四点钟左右被绑架的？”

“没错。”

“那说明无论不明嫌犯对她们做了什么导致死亡，我们还有十六个小时的时间。”

“等等，探员，”Connery皱起眉头，“你的意思是还有其它的嫌疑人？”

“我们现在并没有确凿的证据证明Langsman兄弟就是不明嫌犯，在确认这一点之前我们必须假设Tracy仍然和不明嫌犯在一起。”

“天呐……”Connery长叹一口气，摇了摇头，“我真没法想象Tracy父母此刻的心情。”

Hotch点点头，站起身。“我也一样。Dave，Reid，你们两个去找之前审讯Langsman兄弟的警探，问清楚他们的审讯手法以及不明嫌犯的表现，有必要看一遍录像。Lawson夫妇那边交给我比较好。”

“好的。”Rossi拍了拍Hotch的肩膀，“辛苦你了，Aaron。”Reid也感激地看了自己的上司一眼，因为和丢失孩子的父母打交道是他们工作中非常常见也极为困难的一件事，而这样的家长往往更愿意对自己同样有孩子的探员敞开心扉。四个人在门口兵分两路，Hotch向着接待室的方向走去，而Reid和Rossi则跟在Connery的身后走向审讯室。

***

Hotch在接待室的门上轻轻敲了两下，看到屋内一对眼眶通红的男女抬起头来看向他。Lawson夫妇都是三十五岁左右的样子，相貌和衣着都很普通。Lawson先生紧紧，搂着他的妻子，而Lawson夫人的手里正攥着一个橘黄色的毛绒帽子。

“Lawson夫人，Lawson先生，我是联邦调查局的Hotchner特工，代表调查局前来协助弗林特市警署寻找你们的女儿。如果可以的话我希望你们能够帮我一个忙。”Hotch尽可能放轻自己的声音。

“联邦调查局？”Tracy的父亲吃惊地问道，“为什么你们会来？Finnlock警监告诉我们他们已经抓到那两个狗娘养的了。”

“是的，但是我们暂时还没能找到Tracy，所以我希望你们能帮助我。”

“要怎么帮你？”Lawson夫人抬起因泪水而模糊的眼睛，“我们已经把知道的所有事都告诉警察了。”

“在调查局我们有一套特别的方法，叫做认知访谈，因为人的潜意识会在你不知情的情况下记录许多看似无关紧要的细节，而这些细节对于我们寻找Tracy却是至关重要。你们愿意帮我吗？”

“当然，你需要我们做什么？”

“你们之中谁是最后一位见到Tracy的？”

“是我。”短短两个字，Lawson夫人的眼泪又掉了下来。

“好的，Lawson夫人，我现在希望你闭上眼睛，让自己回到Tracy消失前的几分钟。当时你在哪里？”

“我在……我在厨房，正在忙着做晚饭。”

“你能闻到饭菜的香气吗？”

“不，当时我刚把鸡肉腌上，因为我下午忘记把它从冰箱里拿出来了。”

“除此之外你还能听到什么？”

“我能听到……我能听到Tracy正在外面跳绳。她做好了作业，想去外面玩，但我不愿意，于是她就在前院跳绳。”

“为什么你能听得这么清楚？”

“因为……因为窗户正开着，我怕她一个人跑出去，于是把窗户打开了。”

“仔细回想一下，Lawson夫人，让自己回到那一刻。你站在厨房的料理台前面，鸡肉在手边的碗里，正对着窗口你能听到Tracy在跳绳，绳子拍打地面的声音一会很连贯，一会突然断下来了。你有些心不在焉地听着外面的声音……你听到了什么？”

“我听到……等等，我好像听到了Tracy说话的声音！”Lawson夫人猛地睁开眼睛，“她好像在和谁说话，我当时还以为是和邻居，但是……天呐，她是在和绑架她的那个人说话吗？！”

“Patty？！”她的丈夫无比震惊，“你为什么之前从来没说过这个？！”

“我……我之前从没想起来这个，而且在那之后电话很快就响了，我就跑去接电话，把这事忘得一干二净……”

“这很正常，Lawson夫人，这正是认知访谈的用处所在。但是我希望你能再回想一下，Tracy当时说了什么？”

Lawson夫人皱起眉头。“她当时离我有点远，我听不太清，好像……她好像最开始很大声地说了一句‘你！’，才引起了我的注意。”

“她的语气是怎样的，惊讶？恐惧？兴奋？”

“可能更偏向于惊讶吧？”

“我知道了。”Hotch沉默片刻，再次开口。“Lawson夫人还有先生，你们认识的人之中有没有任何人展现过对小女孩特别的喜爱，比如说争抢着要当女孩们的足球教练，或者对女孩的行为举止特别亲热，让人感到不舒服？”

“没有！”Lawson先生大惊失色，“你是说——你是说对Tracy做出这种事的人是我认识的人？！”

“我只是在排除各种可能。Tracy的反应很可能说明她认识对方，但不是特别熟悉，有可能是几个月或者半年前见见过一次，但让她留下深刻印象的中年男性。”

“我们最近没有邀请过同事到我们家里来，但Tracy在学校认识的人我就不知道了。”

“我觉得我们可以暂时排除学校的男性老师。如果Tracy见到的是他们之中的一位，我觉得你们的女儿应该会用敬语来称呼他们。但相反她只说了一个字，‘你’，这很可能意味着这个人并非她的长辈或者老师，而是一个她曾经短暂遇见过，并且没有想到会出现在自己家门口的人。”

“我们真的完全想不到有这样的人。”

“比如说……医生呢？”Hotch问道，“Tracy通常在哪家医院就诊？”

“就是离我们最近的那家……但警察逮捕的那个人，他好像不是那家医院的医生吧？”Lawson先生有些不确定地问道。

“等等，Alan，你还记得上个学期足球赛训练的时候Tracy不小心摔倒了，她的教练怕她骨折把她送去医院那次吗？学校附近那家医院不就是——”Lawson夫人倒吸一口冷气，“难道说……难道说那个混蛋从半年前就——”

“这些都是我们的推论，在找到确凿证据之前不能下结论，但是你想起的这个宝贵细节给了我们莫大的帮助，我现在就去找Finnlock警监，让他开始着手排查Tracy在这半年时间里可能遇到的中年男性。多谢你们。”

Lawson夫人又一次哭着把脸埋在她丈夫的肩膀上，而Lawson先生一脸沉重地握了握Hotch伸出来的右手。在离开接待室前Hotch在门口站了片刻，想要说些什么来安慰这对悲痛的夫妇，但他却发现自己一个字都说不出。想象了一下自己在这种情况下可能做出的举动，Hotch叹了口气，转身走向警监办公室。

***

当Hotch终于推门而入时，Reid和Rossi正背对他站在与审讯室只有一窗之隔的房间里，Rossi抱臂观察着坐在左边审讯室里的那一位不明嫌犯，Reid则站在屋子一角的屏幕前快进着审讯视频。

“有什么发现？”

“Aaron，”Rossi回过头来，“我们刚才和之前负责审讯Langsman兄弟的警官们谈过了，当然——如果你能把一场单方面发起没多少回复的对话叫做谈话的话——他们并没有得到任何有用的信息。兄弟两人都没有要求请律师，Steve无论怎么被恐吓威胁都没开口，他只问了地检有没有可能和他们做交易，被愤怒的Finnlock警监拒绝之后就再不开口了；Will那边倒是说了几句，但都是典型精神分裂症患者的表现，也得不到任何有用信息。”

“至少能判断出兄弟之间谁是主导一方吗？”

“恐怕不能。”Rossi摇摇头，“Steve看上去非常镇定，没有在审讯人逼问他们Tracy下落时表现出洋洋得意，甚至一点都不急躁。从他的表现来看，他当然可以是个极为优秀的主导者，高智商高学历，常年从事外科手术掌握病人的生命，这些都是主导人格具有的性格特征；但他同时也可以是一名顺服的服从者，尤其他的主导者是自己的双生哥哥。我暂时没法准确判断Will的性格，但从他的资料上来看，Will从小就性格张扬崇尚暴力，在他的精神分裂症发作之前曾多次卷入酒吧斗殴以及街头帮派火并这种暴力事件中。即便他现在已经常年居住在疗养院内，Steve仍然每周都要去探访他两到三次。这当然可以被解释为兄弟情深，但如果这是服从者对主导者的言听计从呢？”

“兄弟二人都没有结婚？”

“没有，Will的状况没法维持正常感情生活，Steve似乎把全部精力都用在照顾自己的哥哥上面。”

“有没有可能……我还记得我们曾经办过的一个案子，不明嫌犯是一对住在隔壁的搭档，他们甚至以灵魂伴侣来称呼对方，两个人的搭档关系是完全平等的。有没有可能Will和Steve也是这样的关系？这几起案子是他们共同策划出来的，只不过分工不同？一方负责制定谋杀的细节，一方面则负责绑架和抛尸？”

“但是Will是一个常年住在疗养院里的精神分裂患者，如果他失踪的时间过长，人们肯定会注意到，绑架和抛尸只能由Steve完成，问题在于，他是否只是服从Will的意愿？还有，谋杀的幻想属于谁 ，真正动手的人又是谁？决定把受害人的肠子扯出来的又是谁？这些都无法解释。”

“……双胞胎。”Hotch摇了摇头，“如果是年龄相差几岁的兄弟或者叔侄，这个案子可就简单多了。我们需要继续深挖兄弟二人之间的关系，找出他们日常的相处模式。他们还有亲人在世吗？”

“没有了，只有几房住在西海岸的远亲，已经多年没有联系过了。”

“所以说，我们只能通过疗养院这边下功夫了，那边的工作人员也许是唯一见证过兄弟二人相处的目击证人。”

“那边有一大把警署的人挨个拉着问话，你现在去了估计也没什么用。”Rossi撇了撇嘴，“你觉得Finnlock会让我们参与审讯吗？”

“也许。我觉得他没什么恶意，也就是最近压力太大了。但无论能不能参与审讯，我们都应该先把审讯方案制定出来——Reid？”

“怎么了？”高个年轻人仍然站在屏幕前，目不转睛地看着录像。

“过来一下，我们准备制定审讯方案了，不过你这边有什么发现吗？”

“稍等。”Reid拿起遥控器暂停了视频画面，“你说过我专门负责有精神分裂症的那个，所以我只看了他的审讯视频。”

“然后？”

“我认为Will是紊乱型精神分裂症，而并非我们一开始预想的偏执型。”

“但是他的病历上提到了幻觉和幻听，他的主治医生也认为他更符合偏执型。”

“我觉得他的症状因为长期治疗应该已经好多了，而且紊乱型有时也会出现幻觉，但他仍然表现出了非常典型的紊乱型精神分裂症的症状。如果他是偏执型，那么他绝对不会有现在这么淡定，偏执型的精神分裂患者甚至会认为自己的亲人是政府派来监视他的间谍或者被偷偷调换的外星人，更别提直接被以谋杀的罪名抓进警署。你看这段审讯录像——”他快进到审讯录像的最开头，从屏幕里能看到Will Langsman坐在桌子的一边，用着一种极为呆滞的眼光看着坐在他对面的警探。

“你叫什么？”

Will没有回答，一直摆弄着把他拷在桌子下面的手铐。

“怎么，你不知道你叫什么名字吗？William Langsman，这是你的名字吗？”

这句话似乎提起了他的兴趣，Will终于一摇一晃地抬起头。他先是张开嘴，可是立刻就像忘记什么一样又闭上了，这样反反复复过了好几次，他才极其缓慢而生涩地说了一句：

“我……叫Will……弟弟……Steve……联系……”

“还有一段。”Reid又快进了大概十分钟。

“你是否谋杀了这五个小女孩并且绑架了Tracy？你知道 Tracy现在在哪里嘛？”

Will盯着摆在他面前血淋淋的照片，突然嘿嘿笑了起来。那种笑容并不像拥有自恋人格的凶手在看到自己“杰作”时的得意，而是非常单纯……就好像他觉得这几张照片很好笑。

“这两段就足以让我得出结论。”Reid再次暂停录像，“Will Langsman在第一段录像里表现出了非常明显的语言和思维障碍，而且我认为这已经是他能说出口的最有逻辑感的话了，Steve一定教过他上千遍才能有这样的效果。而在第二段里他表现出了情感缺失，他已经没法正常体会到悲伤、快乐、痛苦这些情绪，打个比方，就好像去参加葬礼却觉得这件事很有意思一样。再加上他身上穿着一件非常宽松，不需要系扣子的毛衣，而他下巴上有几处没有刮到的胡茬，我猜是他的护理人员帮他刮的。他的这些症状完全符合紊乱型精神分裂症的症状，我认为他没有能力组织策划像这样精密的连环谋杀案，他甚至不能从受害人的死中获得任何感情释放。”

“所以你认为这一切都是Steve策划并实施的？”

“是的。”Reid点点头。

“但是我们仍然不能排除Will参与的可能。你刚才也说了紊乱型也会产生幻觉，那么Will的幻觉究竟是什么样的？会不会是Steve知道了他的这些幻觉，而为了这样那样的理由决定将幻觉实现出来 ？”

“这个当然有可能，但我们必须要先知道他的幻觉是什么样的，以及他是否有可能在无意中目睹过Steve作案。”

“这些就交给你了，Reid。”Hotch朝他点点头，“我和Dave会主要负责Steve，但在这之前我想让他们见一面，我想要亲眼见到Steve对待Will的态度。”

“你想要怎么做？”Rossi问道。

“我想请示一下Finnlock警监，让他们两个人交换一下审讯室。”

“又来这招？”Rossi微微一笑，“我觉得Finnlock可能不会愿意。”

“时间正在流逝，他不愿意也得愿意。”Hotch抬手看了一眼手表，“Dave，我先去和他提这件事，等我们回来之后要好好商量一下对Steve的审讯计划。”

***

Rossi靠在弗林特市警署办公室一侧的墙壁上，注视着眼前这场在外行人看来可能滑稽之极的“交换犯人”。他不知道Hotch是怎么做到的，但他只花了十多分钟就说服了Finnlock警监——而且还说服他让行为分析小组接手审讯。也许他们实在想找到那个小女孩，也许像Finnlock这样经验丰富的老警探也知道他们之前的审讯没多少作用，无论如何，Rossi很乐意看到目前的情况发展，也再一次深深佩服Hotch和其他人打交道的能力。如果他不是在行为分析部门而是在调查局其他任何一个部门当主管，他可能早就连升三级，现在已经成了下任局长候选人也不一定。但这个由Rossi，Max Ryan以及Gideon创造出的部门对他而言一直有种神奇的魔力，从当年那个地下室里的小房间到现在调查局最重要的部门之一，行为分析部门像极了《加州旅馆》那句歌词：

“你想什么时候结账都可以，但你永远也无法离去。”

Rossi摇了摇头，将注意力集中在眼前更重要的事上。在Hotch的要求下原来挤在办公室里的人群已经分批次离开，只留下坐在办公桌旁的警探以及站在入口处的几名制服巡警。他们已经被告知在一会两名不明嫌犯出现的时候绝对不能盯着他们看，而是按照原来的样子忙自己手头的事就可以。等一切全部安排好之后Hotch 朝Finnlock点点头，对方敲了敲审讯室的门，示意先把Will Langsman带出来。

片刻后Will Langsman被两名巡警夹在中间从审讯室里走了出来，他双腿虚弱，脚步沉重，如果不是旁边两名巡警一直架着他的胳膊恐怕要直接摔倒在地。而他的注意力根本无法集中，眼睛一会盯着天花板一会看向地面，似乎完全没法理解自己正在做什么。Rossi不是Reid，对精神分裂症没有那么了解，但在弗吉尼亚大学辅修的精神病学以及常年接触犯罪心理让他越来越倾向Reid的看法。当Will按照Hotch的计划，在办公室里绕了一圈被带向门口的方向时，Finnlock再次示意将Steve带出来。

Steve刚出门时眯了一下眼睛，仿佛在昏暗的审讯室待了几个小时之后办公室明亮的灯光让他很不舒服，但他立刻就锁定了正朝门口走去的Will。

“你们要把他带去哪里？！”Steve脸色都变了，甚至直接在两名警探中间挣扎起来，“Will！Will！！！”

听到弟弟的呼喊，Will倒是把头回过来看了他一眼，只可惜他看起来仍然不清楚这到底是怎么一回事，甚至对着Steve笑了起来。

“Steve！”他叫出的这声名字比Rossi听过他说的任何话都清楚。

“没关系的，一切有我，Will，你记住一切有我好吗？还记得你曾经和我的约定吗？我向你发誓一切都会好起来的！”

Steve仍然在一个劲地挣扎，可他很快就被警探带进了曾经关押的Will那间审讯室，而Will也在办公室里绕了一圈之后回到Steve的审讯室。等两扇门分别合拢之后，Finnlock走到Hotch身旁，语气极为无奈地问了一句：

“你能告诉我，你搞出刚才这场闹剧，究竟是为了什么吗？”

“我刚才搞出的这场‘闹剧’，恐怕比你手下警探接连三小时的审讯得到的信息都要多。”Hotch朝Reid使了个眼色，对方从善如流接上分析：

“一般在双人或者多人团伙作案的时候，团伙内必定有一名主导者，控制着绝对的领导地位，而其他人则是服从者。当然三人以上团伙的构成更复杂，情况也不尽相同，但双人团伙基本上是由一名主导者以及一名服从者组成的，而无论是在确认不明嫌犯的作案方法还是审讯时，能够确定谁是主导者谁是服从者会给我们极大的优势，我们可以利用他们之间这种的特殊关系，运用不同的审讯方法寻找突破口。”

“……好吧，如果你们这么说的话。”Finnlock的眼神仍然满是怀疑，“那么你通过刚才就能确定主导者和服从者？我希望你不要告诉我Will Langsman那个脑子不正常的人策划了这一切。”

“事实上，我认为Will的紊乱型精神分裂症甚至让他无法维持正常的生活需要，更不用说策划和参与连环谋杀案了。”

“是的，”Rossi也点点头说出自己的观点，“我同意。我对Steve Langsman仍然存有疑惑，但我认为Will不是我们要找的不明嫌犯。Aaron，你的意见？”

“我也这么认为。”

“什么意思？你们是说我们该把Will Langsman无罪释放吗？别忘了他从疗养院跑出来的时候手里还拿着Tracy的帽子！”

“这点我们不能否认，但也许他无意间闯入命案现场，或者目睹了命案。Finnlock警监，你必须意识到Will Langsman和我们的大脑不一样，他的精神分裂症让他无法正常思考，更无法产生常人该有的感情。就算他看到其他小女孩鲜血淋漓的尸体，他也不会有任何反应，说不定还会觉得很有意思。”

Finnlock沉默了片刻，长叹一口气。“所以说我们该怎么办？”

“从Steve入手。我认为他绝对在掩瞒什么，而且他不愿告诉我们的事情和Will有关。我们还有时间，Steve这边先稍微等一下，我需要和Dave商量一下，Reid，Will那边你可以开始进行了。”

“好的。”Reid点点头，“Connery警探，能过来一下吗？我有些事需要你帮忙……”他一边说一边带着Connery走远了，留下Rossi、Hotch和Finnlock。Finnlock皱着眉头，突然盯着Rossi一个劲看了起来，看得他老大不舒服，不由得脱口问出：

“我脸上有什么吗，警监？”

“不，”Finnlock摇摇头，“我之前……其实见过你，对吧？我记得你之前在底特律开过给密歇根州各个地区的高级警探的犯罪心理研讨班，我还去听过课，当时你讲的案子是绿河杀人案。”

“哦，是吗？我记着我十多年前的确来过密歇根。”

“当时我就觉得演讲的那个人简直一派胡说八道，侦破杀人案说那些心理方面根本没有，货真价实的确凿证据才是最有用的。”

“问题就在于，你现在并没有确凿证据，不是吗警监？”Rossi干巴巴地回答。

“上天保佑你们搞出的这一套名堂确实有用，要是我们找不到Tracy……”Finnlock没说下去，但Rossi完全明白他的意思，只可惜他不需要一个走投无路的警监的威胁。如果他们对Langsman兄弟的侧写出现失误导致Tracy死亡，他们自己都不会放过自己。

***

“Tracy可能认识不明嫌犯这一点是个非常好的突破口，只可惜我们现在来不及找出确凿的证据证明他们之间见过面。Tracy当时被送去了急诊室，Steve那天虽然当班，他的办公室却在另一个楼层。我们仍然不清楚为什么Tracy会记得他，但假如他真的从半年前就开始策划这些，那么他在审讯室里一定是个非常难缠的对手。”

“如果这五起谋杀外加一起绑架都是Steve Langsman一个人策划实施的，那他的作案手法也真的熟练的让我吃惊了。他之前从来没有过犯罪记录，犯过最大的错就是停车超时被开了一张罚单。从小全优学生，高分被密歇根大学医学系录取，一直到成为外科医生……我很难相信他的初次谋杀，甚至初次犯罪就这么天衣无缝，他之前一定有过这方面的尝试，并且在脑海中一遍又一遍地完善他的谋杀幻想。”

“像他这样的人性格必定自负傲慢，更何况他还是个外科医生。”站在Rossi身旁的Hotch凝视着单向玻璃后面的Steve Langsman低声说道。在隔壁的审讯室里Reid已经开始了，但他们完全相信这个年轻人，所以关掉了那边的扩音器。“我们必须找到他的弱点。”

“Will Langsman是他唯一的弱点。你看到刚才他那副样子了吗，Aaron，这个人对他双生哥哥的感情真让我感动，前提他不是个五重连环杀人狂的话。”

“警方目前仍然没找到任何确凿证据，也没有找到Tracy Lawson，Will手上那一顶毛绒帽其实说明不了什么，一旦兄弟二人被起诉，我们也许只能靠评审团的同情心来给他们定罪。”

“前提是法官接受地检的起诉，这个案子的证据真的太站不住脚了，Will的精神状况以及Steve对他哥哥的付出也能打一手好牌。”

“问题在于，Steve知道这些吗？Finnlock已经义正言辞告诉他地检没兴趣和他做交易，不如再告诉他我们已经决定以谋杀罪一同起诉他们两个人，Will将会被送进看守环境最严格的精神病院，而Steve终身监禁不得假释。现在全城都在为逝去的女孩们悲伤，他们兄弟二人这辈子大概再也见不到面。”

“很好的对策，但对于Steve来说，究竟是哥哥更重要还是杀人时的快感更重要？”

“看来我们只能去试一试了。”Rossi耸了耸肩，“这次用直接投射？”

“好。”Hotch点点头，“如果需要的话，我去Lawson夫妇那里把Tracy的毛线帽拿过来。”

“但愿这一招管用。Steve Langsman不同于我们之前对付过的那些低学历的杀手，他很可能会直接识破我们的把戏。”

“只要Will还在我们手里，他就不敢轻举妄动。”Hotch拍了拍他的肩膀，“我相信你的能力，Dave。”

“怎么，这次是我的主场吗？”Rossi挑起眉毛，“我还以为我们两个要一起审讯。”

“我觉得还是你单人审讯Steve比较好，两个人一起很可能会让他心理压力过大反而闭口不谈，再说了我也要守在外面看着Reid那边的进展。”

“好，”Rossi点点头，“我会尽全力。”

***

Rossi猛地推门而入，走到审讯桌旁边时将手里厚厚一摞文件袋啪地一声摔在桌子上。他没有理会Steve Langsman抬头看过来的目光，而是慢条斯理地打开文件袋，将里面近二十张照片拿出来之后一张张摆在Steve的面前，然后他抱着双臂坐在他的对面，盯着他一言不发。

Steve也没有开口，只是低头盯着眼前的照片。Rossi靠在椅子上似乎心不在焉，但他的眼睛一致盯在Steve的身上。他发现当Steve的眼睛投向摆在他面前的受害人照片时不可避免地皱起眉头，被铐在桌子上的右手拇指抽搐了一下。看到他的这个反应，Rossi露出一抹不易察觉的笑容，然后从口袋里掏出Tracy Lawson那顶橘黄色的毛绒帽子，放在桌子最远的一个角上。刺眼的颜色在灯光昏暗的审讯室里无比显眼，Steve像是被刺痛了一下浑身微微颤抖了一下，飞快地瞥了一眼就垂下目光。

到了这个时候，Rossi终于开口了：

“你觉得这些小女孩们可爱吗，Steve？”

Steve低着头没有说话。

“我一直都觉得这个年龄段的小女孩和可爱。洋娃娃一样的脸，大眼睛，卷发，笑起来和银铃一样。说真的，如果我身旁突然跑过几个追逐打闹的小女孩，我也会忍不住停下脚步微笑着看向她们，甚至会想象假如我有这么一个女儿或者孙女，我该有多幸运。”他顿了顿，探过身越过桌子直视Steve的眼睛，“所以，说真的，我懂你。”

Steve仍然没有回答，但Rossi快要贴到他的脸上了，所以他咬肌在瞬间的跳动以及突然加快的呼吸声完全逃不过他的眼睛。他撤回身体重新靠在椅背上，用一种特别会意的眼光看向Steve：“我懂你，Steve，你也不想这么做，但小女孩们实在太可爱了，你根本控制不住自己是吧？”

“你他妈在说什么？！”这句从牙缝里挤出来的咒骂是Steve对Rossi说的第一句话，但Rossi只是摇了摇头，继续说下去：“那在阳光下闪闪发光的金发，身上还带着点花香的味道，还有在她们被爸爸妈妈带去你那里看病时含着泪的眼睛，这些都让你越来越崩溃是吗？一开始你只需要跟在她们后面远远地看着就足够了，但后来那种欲望越来越强烈，你必须要亲手摸到她们，听到她们那种尖细的痛苦的叫声。但是这些都是她们的错，甚至是她们家长的错。如果这些女孩们没有用那种笑容看着你，你绝对不会到今天这样一发不可收拾的局面。”

Steve瞪着一双满是血丝的眼睛，一边看着Rossi一边深呼吸，Rossi甚至能看到他的颈动脉正在噗噗跳得飞快。过了大约十几秒钟Steve才稍微平静下来，但当他开口时，他极力掩饰出的平静下面仍然满是激动。

“我知道你想干什么，这只不过是另一种审讯方式，你在激将我，希望我能主动承认你假设出来的这些无稽之谈。”

“这些都是无稽之谈吗，Steve？如果是的话，你为什么只是一声不吭，而不是奋力辩驳自己是无辜的呢？从我的经验看来有两种人会大呼无罪：一种是有罪的人，但这种我们一眼就能看穿；一种是真正无罪的。如果一个人被抓进来之后像你一样坐在这里一声不吭，那么他心里肯定有鬼。你心里有鬼吗，Steve？”

Steve咬着嘴唇没回答。

“听着，Steve，我其实根本不用在这里和你浪费时间，但我想给你一个机会。”Rossi从口袋里掏出自己的身份证件，朝Steve眼前晃了一下，“我刚才进来的时候没做过自我介绍，我是联邦调查局行为分析部门的探员David Rossi，我这辈子都在和你这样的人打交道。外面那些只会动手的警察不会了解你为什么这么做，但是我能。我知道你为什么这么做，而且我理解你，但我想让你告诉我，我刚才是不是说对了。”

“你也听着，Rossi探员。”Steve用一种挖苦的语气强调了Rossi的头衔，“你对我的事情一无所知，别以为你办过几个案子就能理解我在想什么。”

“我大概猜不太准你每天早上喜欢喝什么口味的咖啡，周六休班的时候喜欢干什么，但我能猜中一点：你和你哥哥Will的感情非常好。”在Rossi说出Will名字的那一瞬，Steve整个人的姿态都不一样了，他眼睁睁看着对方从刚才的嘲讽轻蔑变成了极度戒备。在桌面上敲了敲手指，Rossi仿佛没看到一样接着说下去：

“你在这里一声不吭，因为你不知道Will正在经受怎样的折磨，你的脑子里设想着各种各样的可能，但你一个字都不敢说，生怕透漏哪些能让我们定罪的东西。你的沉默不是在保护自己，因为当我把矛头指向你的时候，你就忍不住开口顶撞我了。你之前的沉默完全是在保护另一个人，另一个比你还要重要的人。你在保护Will，是吗？”

Steve仍然没有说话，但他的嘴唇开始颤抖起来。

“你知道什么才是保护他的最好方式吗？张开嘴，把你知道的一切全都明明白白地告诉我们，我们现在只想知道Tracy Lawson的下落。Finnlock警监之前拒绝了和你做交易，但那是他的事，如果你能现在就把Tracy还给我们，我愿意代表联邦调查局和你做一笔交易。当然，如果你不愿告诉我们，而我们在一段时间之后找到了Tracy，那么你无论如何都会被送进监狱，Will也是一样，我们已经决定把你们两个都算作主犯提起诉讼。终身监禁永远比你想象的更漫长，你现在才四十岁出头，你在里面可能要待上二十五年到三十年，而且我不觉得法院会给你假释的机会。

“我知道，你可能仍然觉得没什么，毕竟你是个硬汉，你能挺得过去，就算猥亵儿童的罪名会让你在监狱里无时无刻不被盯着看也一样。但问题是，Will挺得过去吗？你之前也许想的很好，你们死不招供，陪审团可能会看在Will的精神问题上网开一面，甚至在庭审前就以他无受审应为能力的借口取消起诉。但等你终身监禁不得假释之后你的哥哥要怎么办？一个五重杀人犯肯定不能再待在之前那家无比舒适的疗养院里了，他肯定会被州政府送进监管更严格的精神病院，而那里面的常驻居民——我不觉得你想知道密歇根州几家大型精神病院里都关押这什么人。Will患有严重的紊乱型精神分裂症，没法给你打电话，也没法写信，但我猜你大概等上半年或者八个月就能得到正式回复：Will被精神病院里面某个具有极度暴力倾向的病友捅死了。所以说，这是你想要的吗？你决定就这么保护他吗？”

随着Rossi的一番话，Steve的呼吸频率越来越快，当Rossi说到最后一句时，他感到坐在对面的男人深吸一口气，不再动弹了。Rossi微微点了点头，不再理会Steve，抓起放在桌角的毛绒帽子转身就准备离开。他故意让自己的动作慢了半拍，果然在手刚碰到门把手的时候听到Steve从身后声音嘶哑地喊了一声：

“等等，你刚才说愿意和我做交易，指的是什么？”

Rossi慢慢回过身来。“刑期不变，但你被关进管理宽松的联邦监狱，允许家属前来探望，而我会亲自确保Will住进离你最近的疗养院，并且安排护工照顾他。不过你要记住，我只给你一次机会，在这间审讯室外面有成千上万希望你和你哥哥烂在监狱里的人，包括数不清的警察和法官。”

Steve沉默片刻，点了点头。“我需要时间思考。”

“好吧，不过别忘了Tracy Lawson可没这么多时间。”Rossi敲了敲手表，“十五分钟之后我会再回来，希望到时候你能给我一个答复。”

***

当Reid走进审讯室时，Will Langsman正侧脸趴在桌子上，手指在桌面上敲敲打打，整个人都陷入自己的世界。Reid并没有和他打招呼或者引起他的注意力，而是把手里的东西先放在桌面上，然后拖着自己的椅子坐在Will的身旁。

“你饿了吗，Will？我带食物来了。”他取过身旁被切成小三角块的三明治，用软塑料叉子叉起一块送到Will的嘴边。Will抬头看了他一眼，乖乖张开嘴。两个人一个吃一个喂，把盘子里的三明治消灭了大半份Will才住嘴，Reid又非常体贴地将插在橙汁杯里的吸管送进他的嘴里。他曾在探望自己母亲的时候见过护工这样照顾紊乱型精神分裂患者，他们往往已经习惯被这样对待，而长期这样进食产生的信赖会让他们无条件信任这样对待他们的人。

填饱肚子之后Reid把盘子推到一边，从口袋里拿出一张Tracy的照片放在Will面前。

“Will，你知道这是谁吗？”他看到Will瞥了一眼照片，但很快陷入自己的世界，又一次趴在桌子上敲打起来。Reid没有继续问下去而是耐心地听着，过了一会他发现Will在桌面上敲出来的节奏并不是杂乱无章，而是非常有韵律的。还没等他开口询问，Will突然睁开眼睛，用一种非常恍惚的语气哼了起来：

“嘘，我的宝贝，我的洋娃娃；别哭了，让我给你点面包，再给你点牛奶填个饱；要么你喜欢蛋奶糊，或者你喜欢馅饼；无论你喜欢哪个，它们都给你。(Hush baby, my doll, I pray you don't cry, and I'll give you some bread, and some milk by and by; Or perhaps you like custard, or maybe a tart; Then to either you're welcome, with all of my heart.)”

“那是……”Reid的大脑飞快的旋转起来，终于在一段四岁的记忆里找到了这几句，“那是鹅妈妈童谣里不怎么出名的一首，没人知道时间和出处，但我从不知道这首童谣还有调子。”

Will没理他，又哼了一遍。Reid知道在精神分裂症的影响下Will应该已经丧失了组织正常逻辑思维和语言的能力，但他竟然能把这一首童谣一个字不落地唱出来，可见这首童谣对他来说有多重要。更让Reid感到惊奇的是，当Will唱出这首童谣时，他原本搭在桌沿上的突然伸展开来，轻轻地抚摸着Reid摆在他桌面上的照片。他手指的角度 只能让他抚摸到照片的边缘，于是Reid把照片向前又推了一点，而Will心满意足朝他笑了笑，用手指小心翼翼地抚摸起Tracy照片里金色的卷发。

Reid默不作声地凝视着他，差点忘了自己还需要呼吸。他见过不少精神分裂症患者，还见过更多的恋童癖，但从没见过有任何人用这样温柔的姿态抚摸一个陌生小女孩的照片，再加上Will嘴里反反复复哼唱的童谣，Reid突然明白了过来。

“Will，”Reid吞咽了一下，小心翼翼地问道，“你喜欢洋娃娃吗？”

“洋娃娃？”Will抬起头，用无比疑惑地语气重复了一遍，“我的？”

“是，你的，你有洋娃娃吗？”

Reid原本不指望Will能听懂，但他很显然触到了某根顽固的神经，Will的手指剧烈地颤抖起来，然后他突然抓起Tracy的照片狠狠攥在掌心，直到用手把那张照片揉的稀烂。

“全——死了！她们，全死了！……不要我！救、救不了——没法呼吸……！”

他一边哭喊一边在桌子旁边扭动着，甚至还用头砸着桌面哐哐作响。看着突然暴怒的Will，Reid立刻站起身退到安全距离之外，但他没有离开，而是站在原地又等了一会，注视着Will的眼泪顺着脸颊流淌到桌子上。但Will的怒火像是龙卷风，来得快去的也快，短短几秒钟之后他就又像刚才那样趴在桌子上，还带着满脸泪痕接着敲打了起来。

Reid用复杂的眼神注视了他几秒钟，转身推门离开审讯室，抬头就迎上Hotch疑惑的目光。他刚想解释刚才是怎么一回事，Rossi也正好跟在他身后走进来，两个人交换了一下目光，又看向Hotch，几乎异口同声地说：

“他们不是我们要找的不明嫌犯。”

***

“你先说，”Rossi朝Reid做了个手势，“Will的幻想是揭开这一切的核心。”

Reid点点头。“还记得我们在来这里的飞机上讨论过的同卵双胞胎与精神分裂症患病率的问题吗，我认为体细胞遗传物质以及后天环境的不同并不是导致Langsman兄弟二人之间只有一人患病的原因。同卵双胞胎之间的一致率——意思就是双生子之间特定行为或者生理状况表现出的相似程度——理论来说要远比异卵双胞胎高，所以在我看到资料里Will和Steve的智商竟然相差近四十时，我其实有点在意。Steve的智商接近 120，但Will刚过80的及格线，这种悬殊的差异让我不得不考虑另一种情况——围产期损害。”

“你是说Will在他们母亲临近分娩的这段时间遭受了脑损伤？”Hotch皱起眉头。

“是的，还记得我们当时从受害人死后状况做了什么样的猜测吗？将受害人的肠子缠在脖子上，像极了脐带绕颈。我的猜测是Will在他们母亲分娩的时候的确因脐带绕颈而遭受了脑损伤，比如大脑皮层轻度萎缩，或者神经系统发育迟缓等等，这一损伤不仅造成他智商偏低，而且在后来成为他精神分裂症的诱因。”

“而他的母亲在分娩双胞胎时遇到这种事情，很可能也经历了大出血，或者在分娩后必须切除子宫。”Rossi摇了摇头，“我能想象到她一直在怪罪谁。”

“Will Langsman在之后成长过程中一系列的成绩差、辍学以及暴力事件与Steve的经历几乎是镜面反差，然而他们的成长环境完全相同，这也体现出他不仅受到先天生理缺陷的影响，而且在他后天成长的过程中一定遭受了一定程度的虐待。他们的母亲在他们十九岁那年去世了，而也正是在那几个月之后Will就第一次因为轻度精神分裂症住院治疗，只可惜他的精神分裂症越来越严重。”

“刚才Will提到的那首童谣，你想到了什么？”Hotch问道。

“‘嘘，我的宝贝，我的洋娃娃；别哭了，让我给你点面包，再给你点牛奶填个饱；要么你喜欢蛋奶糊，或者你喜欢馅饼；无论你喜欢哪个，它们都给你。’从字面意义上分析，这是一首非常典型的、母亲唱给襁褓中婴儿的童谣，我猜测这是Langsman兄弟的母亲经常唱给他们的，曲调也是她自己编的，于是这首童谣深深印刻在Will的记忆里。刚才当我把Tracy的照片放在Will面前时，他并没有体现出任何类似恋童癖的举动或者情感，相反他在非常温柔地一边哼这首童谣一边抚摸Tracy的照片，或者说Tracy的头发，我认为他是在模仿幼年时期他的母亲将他抱在怀里摇晃哼唱的行为。”

“但是在你提到洋娃娃之后，他勃然大怒。”

“是的，我猜这也和他的童年经历有关系。因为脑损伤的原因，Will很可能在幼年时期发展出一些常人不能理解的行为，比如说对普遍意义上女孩子才会喜欢的洋娃娃产生迷恋。他刚才在愤怒中喊出的那句‘全死了，她们全死了，不要我’，我不觉得他在说我们的受害者，相反他是在说自己童年时期拥有过的洋娃娃。很有可能他的母亲对他这一行为深恶痛绝，拿走甚至当着他的面毁掉了它们。Will因此遭受沉重打击，以至于他现在失去逻辑思考能力的大脑会自动将相貌类似洋娃娃的小女孩们当做洋娃娃。至于下一句‘救不了，没法呼吸’，这应该是描写了他的幻觉中洋娃娃的死亡。他一定在成长过程中听他的母亲提过无数次自己艰难的出生，所以他才会自动将失去呼吸以及脐带绕颈联系在一起。”

“但是他绝对不会是我们的不明嫌犯。我们之前也分析过了，Will长期处于疗养院护工的看管之下，不可能有作案时间。”

“是的，我也不觉得他是凶手，但他的幻觉一定激发了不明嫌犯的灵感，甚至导致不明嫌犯自己也深陷幻觉。”

“然而Steve也并非我们要找的不明嫌犯。当我把受害人照片放在他面前时，他的呼吸和心跳开始加速，瞳孔也放大了，当时我还不能确定他究竟是因为恐惧还是兴奋，但Tracy的帽子让我确定下来。如果他是真正的不明嫌犯，那么他绝对没法将自己的目光从这顶帽子上移开——这是他的战利品，但Steve仅仅扫了一眼就移开了目光，而且脸上出现了一种无比厌恶的表情。在我指控他被小女孩所吸引，控制不住自己的时候，他也展现出了货真价实的厌恶和愤怒。真正的反社会人格当然会说谎会假装，但他无法掩饰自己的生理反应。Steve Langsman绝对没法对着五个小女孩鲜血淋漓的尸体产生性冲动，正相反——”Rossi指了指单向玻璃后面脸色青白的Steve，“他看起来快吐出来了。”

“但是他现在绝对不会辩解自己的清白，只要Will还被扣在这里，他就会一直坚持下去，哪怕承担自己没犯过的错。”

“我刚才和他提了一下交易条件，希望你不要介意。”

“没关系，”Hotch摇了摇头，“这本来就是审讯手法之一，再说了，如果他们真的是清白无辜的，这句话就当从来没发生过。”

“我认为现在我们应该从Steve那里寻找突破口，告诉他我们认为Will是无辜的。”Reid说道，“Rossi，如果你不介意的话我想和你一起进去，把刚才我的发现告诉他也许我能劝动他。”

“当然没问题，但是即便我们能找到什么线索，Finnlock那边会同意吗？”

“这个交给我。”三个人交换一个心领神会的眼神，Rossi和Reid转身走进Steve的审讯室。Hotch抱臂站在外面，看到Steve抬起头一脸的坚定。

“Rossi探员，我已经想好了，我愿意——”

他一句话还没说完 ，Rossi就开口打断了他。

“先等等，Steve，在你愿意认罪并且和我达成交易之前，你先告诉我，你确定你自己知道Tracy在哪里吗？”

Steve的表情一下子僵硬起来。Rossi挥了挥手，示意跟在他身后的Reid坐在审讯室里唯一一把空椅子上。Steve用一种非常狐疑的眼光看着年轻的博士，但Reid完全没理会他的敌意，直接开口了。

“我刚才和Will谈过了——你先不要说话，Steve，听我说完。我知道Will在出生的时候因为脐带绕颈而导致你们的母亲难产，并且也因为这个原因遭受了智力损失，我同时也知道Will经常遭受你们母亲的打骂甚至虐待，这些原因加在一起导致他现在如此严重的精神分裂症。我只有一点想问你，Will现在最主要的幻想是不是围绕他幼年时期的洋娃娃的？而且在幻想中他的洋娃娃死在了他的手中，而且他没有能力救下它们？”

Reid一番话说完，Steve的表情从怀疑变成了瞠目结舌。“你……”他说话甚至有点结巴了，“你是怎么知道的？”

“这是我们的本职工作，但是Steve，请你明确的告诉我，Will是不是有这样的幻觉？”

Steve吞咽了一下，点点头。“是的，他一直都有这个幻觉，甚至从他只有五六岁的时候。我还记得当时他不知道从哪里捡到一个洋娃娃，就每天都带在身边。我们母亲发现之后特别生气，说她的儿子不能玩这种东西，于是当着我们两个的面用剪刀把那个娃娃给剪烂了，肚子里的棉花全都掉了出来。当天晚上Will就发烧了，他一边哭一边告诉我他梦到那个洋娃娃问他为什么要杀了她，为什么Will不能救他……我一直以为等他长大之后他就会忘记小时候这个愚蠢的梦，但Will的幻觉越来越强烈，他看到的娃娃不再是布和棉花做的，而是像真人一样有血有肉……”

“你知道这个幻觉的细节吗？”

“我……”Steve刚想说什么立刻闭上嘴，过了好一会才再次开口，“你问我这个干什么？如果我告诉你他幻觉的细节，你是不是直接可以拿着这段审讯录像去证明那些女孩都是Will杀的？”

“不，“Reid摇了摇头，”我认为你和Will都是无辜的，但是有人正拿着Will的幻觉去杀人。我们必须知道Will幻觉的细节，Steve，因为无辜的人即将被送进监狱，真正有罪的人还在外面，而且他的手里还有一个小女孩。你能帮我们吗，Steve？”

“我……”Steve深吸几口气，“你真的认为我们是无辜的？”

“是的。我知道你仍然在担心Finnlock警监不会放过你，但既然州长邀请我们过来协助办案，我们在这里也就有了执法权。只要能够抓住真的凶手，你和Will就会立刻被无罪释放。”

Steve仍然在急速地喘着气，但他点了点头。“好吧。Will他……他现在已经不能正常交流了，但他仍然会把自己的幻觉画出来。这是他的主治医生建议的，他会把这些幻觉画在本子上，然后我们会判断他的情况是否好转。但在第一起谋杀案登上新闻之后，我害怕有人会把谋杀案和Will的幻觉联系起来，于是我就烧掉了他的本子。但是我不知道他这几天有没有再画，我叮嘱过他不要再画了，可是我担心他听不懂我的意思。”

“那些画是什么样的，Steve？”

“一共有四幅。第一幅是个漂亮的洋娃娃；第二幅洋娃娃闭着眼睛倒在地上；第三幅一个黑影在试图救她，但是从画面上能看出来他的动作是徒劳的；第四幅……第四幅洋娃娃的肚子被剖开，而她的脖子上缠着一圈红色的带子。”

“这就是不明嫌犯的作案手法。”Reid喃喃自语，然后继续转向Steve，“第三幅画面里，你能看出黑影在用什么方法救她吗？”

“我说不准……但看上去像是CPR，我们大概十六七岁的时候在高中学过。”

“这就是为什么受害人的肋骨会骨折和淤伤。”Rossi叹了口气摇摇头，“不明嫌犯在试图‘救’她们。”

“还有一个问题，Steve，Will的这些幻觉以及图画，除了你之外还有谁看到过？”

“他是大概半年前画的这四幅画，我当时看了之后感觉有些不安，所以让他藏了起来，没有给他的主治医生看。我想除了我之外……也许照顾他的那几位护工可能在收拾床铺的时候见到过吧。”

“多谢你，Steve。”Reid站起身来，“我们一定会尽全力捉到真凶，证明你和Will的清白。”

***

“你说什么？！”Finnlock怒吼一声，吐沫星子又一次飞溅到他们三个人的脸上，“我同意你们三个进去审讯犯人，完全是看在Tracy的份上，而不是——而不是——”

“Finnlock警监，”Hotch的声音已经游走在怒火的边缘，“我从未说过我审讯的人是犯人，是的，Steve Langsman和Will Langsman在之前有着最大的嫌疑，但我们的审讯发现了新的线索，不仅证明了清白，同时也指向了新的嫌疑人。所以，同样看在Tracy的份上，你能不能冷静下来听我说几句？”

“你他妈究竟——”

“在你说出接下来可能会给你带来一纸诉状的话之前，我必须再提醒你一遍，我们行为分析小组来到这里协助你办案虽然受到的是州长的邀请，但是邀请函却是由你的上级主管直接发过来的，我在这里和你一样都有执法权。我从最开始就对你和你的手下表现出了所有的敬意和忍让，任凭你们散发敌意，阻碍我们调查和审讯。这些我其实都不在乎，因为我理解你为什么会这么做，但现在离Tracy被绑架已经快过去二十四个小时了，我们都知道儿童绑架案的前二十四小时至关重要，所以我不想再忍受你的这种态度。如果你不能冷静下来听我说，那么我完全可以直接越过你向你的警督汇报，把你彻底从这个案子中拿出去。所以，Finnlock警监，你他妈现在能闭上嘴听我说了吗？”

Finnlock像是突然遇上狮子的豺狗一样猛地闭上嘴，甚至连身体都想后微微一缩，但Hotch根本没有理会他，从刚才甚至能感到炙热的怒火在瞬间冷静下来，继续说了下去：“我希望你能召集所有曾采访问询过Will Langsman所在疗养院员工的警探和巡警们，我们想向他们提供一份不明嫌犯的侧写，如果他们曾经和这个人交谈过，他们一定会记得。”

Finnlock继续瞪着眼睛看向Hotch，看起来一副要脑中风的样子，大步走出办公室的门。Reid和Rossi跟在他后面努力憋着笑，就连Hotch一贯在工作中严肃的表情都带上半点笑容。

***

“我们要找的不明嫌犯是Will Langsman所在的疗养院中的员工之一，你们之中肯定有人见过他并且和他谈过话，因为他一定是负责照顾Will的护工或者医生。在与Will交流的过程中，不明嫌犯受到Will因精神分裂症而产生的幻觉的影响，并且将他的幻觉逐渐转变成自己的谋杀幻想。他在之前可能因骚扰或者猥亵的罪名入过狱，但在监狱里待的时间并不长，而从Tracy认识他这一点来看，不明嫌犯选择受害人并非随机，而是有预谋的。他思维严密并且行动有组织性，但他的犯罪幻想在之前并未被激发出来，一直到半年前偶然看到Will的幻觉之后，他才将自己的犯罪经验以及Will的幻觉合在一起形成了自己的谋杀幻想，并很快加以实践。”

“他大概是一名三十岁到四十岁的白人男性，身体健康体格较为健壮。他的性格内向且孤僻，虽然智商较高但很可能没有上过大学，他的语言模式由较多口语和本地俚语组成，尤其考虑到他对本市的熟悉程度，我们认为他是本地人，或者在本地生活了很长一段时间。他除非迫不得已不会和身边的同事交流，但会在警方调查时主动提供线索，并且极其关心调查进展。在问询中他可能会三番五次表现出Will的关心，但你在他的声音里感觉不到真正的感情，他的话听起来会像是提前排练好的台词。”

“此外在询问其他同事的时候，他们可能会表达出对这位不明嫌犯的不满，例如他在最近一段时间内会经常请假歇班，或者直接在上班时间突然消失。他的表现也会突然出现波动，很可能会被上司批评或者已经被降薪。”

“不明嫌犯的高智商同样体现在他对绑架案的精心策划以及对Will Langsman的恶意陷害上。他非常了解Will Langsman的精神状况以及Langsman兄弟之间的感情，因此专门将Tracy的帽子布置在他的房间，知道在警察抓获他时，他没有能力替自己辩解，而Steve会为了自己的哥哥甘愿认罪。由于不明嫌犯认为我们已经将Langsman兄弟抓获，他现在是安全的，所以他可能会用更多的时间在Tracy身上完成自己的谋杀幻想，如果我们援救及时，Tracy很可能还活着。所以我希望你们之中无论谁对我们刚才描述的人有印象，都请告诉我们，这是解救Tracy唯一的方法。”

办公室内所有的警探和巡警在Hotch说完之后全都安静了下来。过了将近半分钟，之前一直在帮他们的Sam Connery突然举起手来。

“你们刚才描述的这个人……听起来真的很像我在疗养院遇到的一个。”他翻着自己的小记录本，“一个叫做Ben Deveron的家伙。”

“请再详细描述一下。”

“呃……我记得我和我的搭档一起去疗养院问话，问到一半的时候这个家伙突然来了，当时还有个人问他，你怎么今天来了，不是之前请假休班吗之类的。然后他主动和我谈了起来，说他是照顾Will Langsman的护工之一，今天早上从新闻上听到他因为谋杀案被捕了，感到非常震惊，于是想过来提供帮助。我和他聊了聊，他感觉起来是个有点内向、说话稍微有点慢的普通家伙，我当时觉得没什么就让他走了。”

“你们有查过他的犯罪历史吗？”

“为什么要查他的？他当时又没有嫌疑。”

Hotch立刻转向Finnlock。“警监，我建议你们立刻查一下这位Ben Deveron的犯罪历史。如果他曾经有过因尾随他人被法院开出的人身限制令，或者曾经因为骚扰猥亵未成年人而被捕的话，你们现在最该做的事就是找到弗林特市最好说话的法官拿到一张搜查令 ，然后去把Deveron的住处以及相关的住所搜个底朝天。”

“你们……说真的吗？”

“你们派几个警探跑一趟以及Tracy的性命，哪个更重要？”

Finnlock盯着Hotch，长叹一口气，转向他的手下们。“行了，你们都听到他们的话了，都行动起来吧。”

刚才鸦雀无声的办公室立刻沸腾起来，似乎每个人都立刻找到该干的活。看着身边忙碌的警官们，Rossi看向Hotch，耸了耸肩。“我们一会还要跟他们一起去吗？”

“不了，”Hotch摇了摇头，“这是属于他们的案子，所以真正的凶手也就让他们亲手抓住吧。”

***

两个小时后，他们结束了在弗林特市警署的工作，又去医院探望过Tracy Lawson之后，终于登上回弗吉尼亚的专机。虽然距离他们从匡蒂科出发仅仅过了几个小时，但这起案子无论在案情还是最后的结局都让他们难以忘怀。三个人难得在结束案子之后没有分散开休息，而是围坐在一起，Hotch和Rossi面前都放着半杯威士忌，Reid则捧着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

“所以说，Tracy是在几个月前学校组织去疗养院探望老兵的时候遇到不明嫌犯的？”

“是的，Finnlock询问了其他几位受害人的家长，他们都回忆起受害人在这半年内去过那家疗养院。”

“我很高兴Tracy没事，她真的太幸运了。”

“是啊。”Rossi点点头，“也幸亏我们行动及时，在最后关头找到了她。”三个人一起沉默下来，Rossi抚摸着面前的酒杯，Reid看着窗外被夕阳染红的天空不知在想什么 ，而Hotch靠在座椅上闭着双眼。

“这个案子让我想了很多。”在片刻的沉默之后Reid再次开口，“Will Langsman身上有着成为连环凶手的一切潜质，无论是他的童年，他之后的人生经历，还是他的精神分裂症……当人们看到他的时候，大家会不由自主认为他是凶手，因为在他们心目里连环杀手都是像他那样的疯子，而从数据上来讲精神障碍也的确是诱发一部分犯罪的重要因素。但是Will Langsman并不是凶手。”

“因为他有一个愿意为他付出一切的弟弟。”Hotch睁开眼睛，淡淡说了一句，“我们都见过分析过侧写过太多的罪犯，他们之中有很大一部分人都和Will Langsman的背景相似，但他们唯独没有一个爱他们的亲人。这些人，哪怕他们在之前的生命中能拥有一点爱，他们也不会走上那条道路。”

“所以说，我们现在做的这些工作，其实抵不上一位母亲温柔的爱抚？”

“是的，天才小子。”Rossi朝他微微一笑，“什么都比不上母亲温柔的爱抚，但我们至少可以保护更多的人不失去这份由上天赐予的礼物。”

窗外夕阳漫天，Reid看着眼前曾见过太多次却每次都不尽相同的景色，感觉手里的咖啡杯温暖而熨帖。


End file.
